Art Project
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie has to find some way to entertain the kids on a rainy day. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Art Project

Jackie was now 24 weeks pregnant and although she was getting bigger and slightly more uncomfortable she was still doing well. The baby was happy, healthy, and active although still nameless, by everyone except Johnna who insisted on calling Jackie's belly _Baby Houden_ which the real Houston didn't appreciate very much.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, Nick was working late and Jackie was just hanging around the house with the kids.

"Park Mama?" Johnna asked as she walked up to Jackie.

"You know what sweetie pie, I would take you guys to the park but it's raining outside." Jackie told her.

"It rainin'?" Johnna asked with dismay.

"Yep it is." Jackie told her.

"Me no like the rain mama." Johnna pouted.

Jackie laughed. "I don't like it so much either kiddo." Jackie told her.

"I'll tell you what, let's do a fun art project, just like mommy did with her students at school yesterday, you guys will really like it." Jackie told her kids with a smile.

Jackie quickly went up to the computer room and grabbed a handful of computer paper and a box of crayons and then went back downstairs and grabbed a pair of scissors, a glue stick, and a pencil from the junk drawer. Jackie then walked over to the table and drew four _butterfly bodies_ on some of the paper that she'd grabbed. (What I meant by that is she simply drew four shapes that resembles the bodies of butterflies.)

The kids sat around the table watching her intently. After the bodies were drawn Jackie grabbed a very light brown from the crayon box and colored each of the bodies, she then cut each one of them out.

Jackie then gave each of the kids' one sheet of paper and then she went to Jasmine first and traced both of the little girl's hands on the piece of paper for the butterfly's wings. Once Jasmine's was done she did the same to Houston, Johnna and, Karlie.

Once all the kids' hands were traced she said "Alright guys, now you get to color your butterfly wings. You can color them any color you want."

Jackie then dumped a handful of color crayons in front of each of the kids so they wouldn't fight over the colors.

She lifted Karlie out of her highchair and sat down with her in a kitchen chair so she could help her color. Karlie immediately picked up a crayon and brought it towards her mouth.

"No no sweetheart, don't eat the crayon." Jackie told her as she got the crayon away from her mouth.

She helped Karlie color her wings and the baby was extremely proud of herself when she saw the pretty color on the paper.

"Petty mama?" Johnna asked as she held up one of her wings.

"Yes that is very pretty Johnna. What color is that?"

Johnna appeared to think for a moment.

"Lellow." She told her.

"Yellow, that's right, good job."

"What color is yours Houston?" Jackie asked.

"Red." He responded.

"Good job." Jackie told him.

"Jazz what color is yours?"

"Purple mama."

"Yep that's right, you guys are so smart." Jackie told them.

"And Karlie, yours is green. Can you say green?" Jackie asked her.

Karlie responded by again trying to eat the crayon.

Once all the kids were done coloring their wings Jackie cut them out and glued them onto the butterfly bodies that she had drawn earlier. She then took another sheet of paper and drew eight thick dark lines on it for antennas (2 for each butterfly) and cut those out and glued them on the butterflies.

"Mommy's students got to put fun crazy eyes on theirs but I don't have any here so you guys can draw the eyes on, mommy will help." She told the kids.

After Jackie had helped the kids draw eyes on their butterflies the project was done.

"Let's tape it to the inside of our sliding glass door, then when it quits raining we'll go look at them outside." Jackie told them as she got out the scotch tape.

She taped them to the door, high enough so Karlie couldn't reach them and take them off.

They looked cute, although the ones Jackie's students made looked a little better because they were done on white construction paper but Jackie didn't have any at home so computer paper worked in a pinch, the crazy eyes that her students got to put on theirs made a difference too but having the eyes drawn on were cute too.

"Hi guys." Nick said as he walked in the door.

"Hi dada, petty butterfly." Johnna told him.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

Johnna took him by the hand to the back door to show him what they had made.

"Those are cute guys." He said with a smile.

"Mine." Johnna said, pointing at her butterfly.

"Mine." Houston said, pointing at his.

"That mine." Jasmine told him proudly as she pointed at her purple butterfly.

"And Karlie is this one yours?" Nick asked the little girl, who had toddled up next him.

Karlie smiled proudly at him.

"Say yep daddy that one's mine." Jackie told her.

Karlie just continued to smile at him.

"Where's mommy's butterfly? Why didn't she make one?" Nick asked Jackie jokingly.

"Mommy was too busy making sure someone didn't eat the crayons." Jackie replied as she looked at Karlie.

Nick laughed.

"It sounds like you guys had a fun afternoon." He told all of them.

"We did, who says you can't have fun on a rainy day?" Jackie said with a smile.

The End!

Note: I tried to explain how to do this fun art project but if something doesn't make sense about it, shoot me a P.M and I'll try to explain it better! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
